ALL OF ME
by Cho Vincelin
Summary: Maaf untuk para reader ku, aku hiatus dulu ya... tapi engga tau sampe kapan, jadi jangan pada leave dari ff aku
1. Chapter 1

-ALL OF ME-

(Gender Switch)

CAST:

Kyuhyun (Namja_20 Tahun)

Sungmin (Yeoja_22 Tahun)

Ryewook (Yeoja_21 Tahun)

Yesung (Namja_26 Tahun)

**OTHERS**

Biasanya jika pasangan yang sedang baru berpacaran benar benar dimabuk cinta, sama hal nya seperti pasangan namja dan yeoja yang sedang menikmati senja di pinggir pantai, mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryewook. Mereka baru meresmikan hubungan mereka sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu jadi wajar saja kalau kyuhyun dan ryewook sangat larut dalam perasaan cinta pasangan masing-masing, "Kau suka dengan pemandangan nya chagi?" tnya kyuhyun sambil mengerat kan pelukannya di pinggan sang yeoja yang dicintai nya "sangat kyu, aku sangat menyukai nya aku berharap ini akan terus berlanjut sampai kita menikah nanti bahkan sampai kita punya anak" ryewook menerawang masa depannya bersama dengan kyuhyun namja yang di cintai nya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil memutar tubuh ryewook agar menghadap ke arahnya "aku pun juga ingin seperti itu sayang, selamanya bersamamu dan kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak ku kelak", setelah berucap demikian kyuhyun mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan ryewook, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka untuk menyalurkan betapa dalamnya perasaan mereka.

Setelah puas memandang sunset yang indah kyuhyun dan ryewook berniat untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu namun tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendapat telepon dari sang sekertaris, bayangkan ini hari libur dan disaat hari libur ini sekertarisnya menelpon karena ada kolega bisnis yang ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun saat itu juga, "hmmm sayang sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang" , ryewook yang sedang menggumi interior restoran itu sontak menoleh ke arah kyuhyun dengan raut bingung karna tadi ryewook hanya tau kyuhyun mendapat telepon dari seseorang dan berbicara jauh darinya "wae kyu? Apa yang telepon tadi dari sekertaris mu" itulah yang kyuhyun suka dari ryewook sifat perhatian dan pengertian yang ryewook punya, ryewook sangat mengerti betapa sibuk nya sang kekasih karena kyuhyun adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarga Cho "iya sayang, bagaimana kita pulang sekarang?" sebenarnya kyuhun tidak mau kehilangan momen ini, momen dimana ia dan ryewook ada waktu untuk berdua

Karna kedua-duanya yang sama-sama sibuk, kyuhyun dengan perusahaan nya dan ryewook dengan bisnis interiornya, "baiklah kita pulang sekarang, sebenarnya aku masih mau di sini mungkin kolega mu sangat sibuk dan ingin bertemu dengan mu hari ini juga" jawab ryewook tampak sekali raut sedih di wajahnya kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun langsung menangkup kedua pipi ryewook sambil menunjukan senyum terbaiknya yang mampu menghilangkan perasaan sedih ryewook "hey lihat aku, aku janji kita akan pergi berdua lagi tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun" kyuhyun sedikit menekan kan kata sedikitpun. Ryewook yang melihat kesungguhan itu langsung tersenyum bahagia dan mengaguk, setelah itu kyuhyun langsung mencium kening ryewook "naneun dangshin-ege nae sarangeul sarang _**(aku mencintaimu kekasiku)**_" ryewook yang mendapat pernyataan cinta itu langsung merona bahkan hampir menangis sangking bahagianya "nado sarangeul kyu"

=_**KYUMIN=**_

**OTHER SIDE**

Seorang yeoja cantik, bertubuh langsing bak model, mempunyai senyum seperti kelinci ini tengah sibuk menekan tuts-tuts piano sambil sesekali menulis di kertas nada-nada yang telah ia buat "kau tidak capek min? Kau sudah 4 jam duduk didepan piano itu, sebegitu optimis kah?" ternyata sang yeoja tidak sendirian ada seorang namja dengan sura baritonnya memerhatikan sang yeoja yang ternyata sudah 4 jam sibuk dengan piano dan nada nada yang diciptakannya "aku sangat optimis oppa, lagian kan baru 4 jam bagiku aku tidak terlalu capek" jawab sang yeoja enteng "hey kau bahkan melewatkan makan siangmu, nanti bisa-bisa maag dan anemia mu kambuh" ternyta namja itu sangan khawatir dengan keadaan yeoja yang masih sibuk itu.

Yeoja itu bernama Lee Sung Min dan namja yang tadi mengkhawatirkan sungmin itu adalah kakak sepupunya Kim Yesung. Mereka tinggal dirumah yang sama, ada yang bertanya kenapa mereka serumah? Orang tua sungmin sudah meninggal 4 tahun silam karna kecelakaan pesawat saat itu sungmin berumur 18 tahun dan baru masuk perguruan tinggi jurusan musik modern, saat itu sungmin begitu terpuruk sampai pada akhirnya adik dari eomma nya datang dan ingin merawat sungmin. Dan sampai sekarang Imo nya sudah merawat sungmin dengan baik "isshhh... oppa yesung bawel sekali sihhh aku kan tidak akan mati karna melewatkan makan siangku" jawab sungmin sambil memutar balikan duduknya disisni posisi sebelumnya adalah yesung berada dibelakang sungmin.

"hey memangnya tadi oppa bilang kau akan mati jika melewatkan makan siangmu tidakan, nanti kalau maag dan anemiamu kambuh siapa yang repot kan oppa juga"

"isshhh tapi ini kan deadline oppa"

"hey ini bukan deadline namanya ini menyiksa tubuhmu"

"kalau minyiksa tubuhku, buktinya badanku tidak ada yang luka"

"ya aishhh aku memang tidak pernah menang beradu mulut dengan mu min, tapi janji sama oppa sehabis selesaikan lagumu yang ke tiga ini kau makan, arraseo?"

"joheun seongsaengnim _**(baik pak)**_, tapi oppa mau kemana?"

"aku ingin mencari udara segar, siapa tau ada yeoja yang nempel sama oppa"

"isshhh terlalu percaya diri sekali, memang nya ada yang mau sama oppa big head ku ini"

"ya! Jangan menyebutku big head lagi, awas kau ya, yasudah oppa pergi dulu kalau nanti eomma ku mencari bilang saja aku sedang keluar, arraseo?"

"ya ya ya, banyak sekali pesanmu, okee hati-hati ya oppa"

Setelah yesung keluar dari ruangan sungmin kembali berkutat dengan tuts-tuts pianonya. Imo dan samchon nya sangat baik, mereka memfasilitasi sungmin sebuah ruangan khusus yang tidak terlalu besar khusus untuk sungmin mengembangkan bakatnya dibidang musik, mereka juga sangat mendukung sekali kegiatan yang sungmin jalani di kampusnya termausk mengikuti lomba bernyanyi dan membuat lagu sendiri, ini adala cita-cita sungmin dari kecil ingin menjadi penyanyi sekaligus penulis lagu dan memproduseri sendiri lagu-lagu ciptaannya. Tak terasa ternyata waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat sekarang sudah pukul 09.30 malam "hhhooooaaaahhh... akhirnya selesai juga lagu kelima ku, karna aku sudah menyelesaikannya saat nya aku makan, hhhaaahhhh... maeu pigon _**(capek sekali)**_", ya mungkin ini sangat telat untuk makan, karna sungmin melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam nya "semoga maag ku tidak kambuh" sesampainya didapur sungmin melihat imonya yang masih sibuk didapur, 'ini sudah malam kenapa imo masih sibuk didapur?' ucap sungmin dalam hati, sang imo yang menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya segera membalik badanya "imo kira tadi oppa mu yang datang ternyata keponakan imo yang cantik ini" sungmin selalu berpikir kenapa imonya selalu punya senyum yang sama dngan eommanya, senyuman yang punya ketenangan dan keteduhan di saat sungmin melihatnya "apakah yesung oppa belum pulang?" tanya sungmin yang sudah duduk dikursi meja makan "apakah kamu lapar minnie, karna kamu tadi melewatkan jam makan siang dan makan malammu?" tanya sang imo, walaupun sungmin belum menjawab tapi imonya sudah menyiapkan nasi dan segala lauk pauknya "iya minnie sangat lapar imo, imo belum menjawab pertanyaan minnie tadi" sungmin sudah menyendokan satu suapan kedalam mulutnya sambil bertanya pada imonya

"aigoo.. ternyata uri minnie mengkhawatirkan oppa nya eohh? Geuneun ajig, jibe oji anhassda _**(belum, dia belum pulang)**_"

"isshhh janjinya sama minnie cuman sebentar, ini dari sore sampai sekarang belum pulang juga"

"tenang saja oppamu bisa jaga diri minnie-ya"

"tapi tetap saja"

"hey jangan mempoutkan bibirmu itu jelek tau" tiba-tiba yesung sudah ada dibelakang sungmin dan ikut duduk disamping sungmin "geugeos eulhaja _**(biarin aja)**_" jawab sungmin masih terus melanjutkan makannya "pasti kau melewatkan makan malam mu juga" yesung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sungmin karna sungmin makan dengan sangat lahap seperti orang yang tidak makan seminggu "heheehheh mian tadi aku terlalu asik jadi lupa dengan pesan mu tadi" jawab sungmin yang sudah menghabiskan makan malam nya"kamu ingin makan juga yesung, biar eomma siapkan" tanya eomma yesung sambil membereskan piring sungmin tadi "tidak usah eomma, aku sudah makan tadi" jawab yesung "yasudah, minnie sebaiknya kamu istirahat besok ada kuliah pagi kan?" satu lagi yang sungmin sangat ridukan perhatian imonya sama seperti eommanya sendri "iya imo, besok minnie harus bangun pagi-pagi, yasudah minnie istirahat dulu ne imo, oppa aku duluan" sungmin sudah berdiri mendahului yesung yang masih betah, 'hhaahh hari ini sungguh melelahkan'

=**KYUMIN=**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari, namja tampan ini sebut saja kyuhyun baru sampai di apartemen nya, tadi sebelum ia bertemu dengan kolega bisnisnya ia menyempatkan untuk mengantar ryewook sampai rumah itupun dengan sedikit perdebatan kecil karena ryewook ingin diturunkan di halte bus dekat rumahnya tapi kyuhyun menolak dan kekeh ingin mengantar yeoja yang dicintainya sampai rumah. Hari ini sungguh memlelahkan untuk kyuhyun dari pagi sampai sore ia habiskan waktunya bersama dengan ryewook dan dari sore hingga sekarang ia habiskan waktunya utuk koleganya yang ternyata ingin bertemu denganya untuk mengobrol ringan dan tidak membahas soal bisnis sama sekali "kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan ku hanya untuk itu seharusnya aku tidak datang hhhhaaahhh dia mengganggu waktuku saja, sebaik nya aku mandi dan tidur besok masih ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan" monolog kyuhyun sendiri .

Tapi sebelum ia mandi tiba-tiba handphone nya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk

_**From: wookie**_

"_**kyu, kamu sudah sampai dirumah? Kalau sudah cepat mandi dan tidur aku tidak mau kamu sakit karna kelelahan. Saranghae my boy"**_

Kyuhyun merasa semakin lama semakin jatuh cinta terhadap ryewook, perhatian yang sungguh besar mebuat kyuhyun begitu optimis untuk menikah dengan ryewook suatu saat nanti, kyuhyun langsung mengtik balasan untuk ryewook supay ryewook tidak khawatir dengan nya

_**To: wookie**_

_**From: kyunnie**_

"_**okee chagi terimakasih atas perhatianmu, sampai bertemu besok saat makan siang. Saranghae my girl"**_

Stelah mengetik balasa pesan untuk ryewook kyuhyun langsung beranjak untuk mandi, sepertinya mandi air hangat bukan ide buruk apalagi kyuhyun merasa badannya seperti remuk. Selang 20 menit kyuhyun berendam di air hangat kyuhyun keluar dengan tubuh yang fresh _**"kkkkrrriiiuukk" **_ ternyata kyuhyun masih di ganggu dengan bunyi perutnya yang ternyata lapar "uuhh aku lapar, apa masih ada persediaan ramyun di lemari penyimpanan?" kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya ternyata persediaan ramyun nya habis "aaiisshhh kenapa habis, apa supermarket masih buka tengah malam begini tapi kalau tidak beli sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur karna lapar'. Kyuhyun lalu bergegas mengambil kunci mobil, dompet, dan jaketnya untuk ke supermarket terdekat

**=KYUMIN=**

Sesampainya di supermarket kyuhyun melihat ada seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sedang menahan sakit dibagian perutnya, tapi kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikan yeoja itu sebelum... _**"bbrruukk" **_ yeoja itu jatuh tersungkur kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri sang yeoja jatuh tadi "agashi, dangsineun gwaenchanha? _**(nona, apakah anda baik-baik saja?)**_" yeoja yang di tnya kyuhyunmasih belum menjawab "agashi?" tanya kyuhyun sekali lagi "perutku sakit, sepertinya maag ku kambuh" yeoja itu sungmin menjawab sambil meringis kesakitan, tadi di rumah pada saat terlelap tadi tiba-tiba perut sungmin perih dan sakit seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk lambungnya. Dan pada saat ia mencari persediaan obat maag nya ternyata habis, jadi lah sungmin sampai di supermarket ini sambil tergopoh-gopoh menahan sakit maag nya

"kalau begitu tunggulah dulu dibangku luar sini aku yang akan membelikan obat nya" kyuhyun memapah tubuh sungmin untuk duduk dibangku luar supermarket itu. Tak berapa lama kyuhyun keluar membawa obat maag serta air mineral "ini minumlah supaya maag mu berkurang sakitnya" sungmin menerima obat dan air mineral pemberian kyuhyun "gamsahamnida" sungmin segera meminum obat pemberian kyuhyun dan kyuhyun sendir sudah sibuk dengan ramyun instannya, setelah meminum obat sungmin merasa agak baikan "kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu?" tanya sungmin karna sedari tadi kyuhyun masih asik makan ramyun nya "eh? Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" jawab kyuhyun yang sudah menghabiskan ramyunnya "Sungmin, Lee Sungmin imnida..."

TBC

Maaf author nya masih baruuu maafffff, disini untuk sementara kyuwook dulu jan ji deh bakanlan jadi kyumin, Review jangan lupa


	2. Chapter 2

-ALL OF ME-Chap 2-

(Gender Switch)

CAST:

Kyuhyun (Namja_20 Tahun)

Sungmin (Yeoja_22 Tahun)

Ryewook (Yeoja_21 Tahun)

Yesung (Namja_26 Tahun)

**OTHERS**

Sebelumnya

"_**kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu?" tanya sungmin karna sedari tadi kyuhyun masih asik makan ramyun nya "eh? Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" jawab kyuhyun yang sudah menghabiskan ramyunnya "Sungmin, Lee Sungmin imnida..."**_

Entah karna jam yang sudah menunjukan hampir pagi entah sungmin yang beruntung, saat ini sungmin sudah berada di dalam mobil kyuhyun, kenapa bisa? Kyuhyun memaksa untuk mengantar sungmin sampai rumah, hey kyuhyun tau jalan daerah sungmin pulang nanti sangat berbahaya karna sangat sepi apalagi sungmin seorang yeoja

"ehmmm gamsahamnida kyuhyun-ssi sudah mau mengantar ku sampai rumah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu dua kali" jawab sungmin yang sudah melepas seatbelt nya bersiap untuk turun

"tak perlu sungkan sungmin-ssi aku senang membantu orang" sebenarnya jantung kyuhyun sudah berdetak tak karuan sejak melihat senyum sungmin di supermarket tadi 'hhuuuuhh ada apa dengan jantungku? mungkin aku terlalu lelah' seru kyuhyun dalam hati, sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun melamun segera melambaikan tangan di depan wajah kyuhyun

" kyuhyun-ssi gwenchanayo?" kyuhyun yang sadar dirinya melamun segera mengerjapkan matanya "ahh.. mianhe sungmin-ssi aku melamun" kyuhyun mengaruk tengkuk nya salah tingkah

"yasudah aku pamit maaf sekali lagi sudah merepotkan mu kyuhyun-ssi, annyeong" setelah pamit dengan kyuhyun, sungmin langsung masuk kedalam rumah imonya kalau sampai tau sungmin tidak ada dikamarnya bisa sangat khawatir imonya

**=KYUMIN=**

Keesokan paginya, sungmin sudah berada di kampusnya karna jadwal hari ini yang lumayan padat

"min, jadwalmu padat sekali hari ini terus kita ke mall nya kapan? Aku ingin membelikan si mokpo itu kado" Eunhyuk atau Lee HyukJae sahabat sungmin dari kecil yang sifat nya tidak pernah berubah selalu manja dan cerewet. Walaupun begitu tapi eunhyuk itu sangat jago dibidang tari, suaranya juga tidak terlalu jelek, eunhyuk juga satu jurusan dengan sungmin

"hhmmm... sepertinya rabu ini jadwalku hanya dua mata kuliah, bagaimana kalau rabu?" eunhyuk memasang pose berfikir yang menurut si mokpo 'eh' Lee Donghae atau pacar eunhyuk itu sangat menggemaskan

"oke hari rabu, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu di kantin min, aku belum sarapan dari rumah karna harus menyerahkan tugas dari Im songsenim tadi pagi-pagi sekali" eunhyuk sudah menarik tangan sungmin untuk ke kantin

"tapi hyukiie aku ada kelas, kau makan sendirii saja ya mianhae" jawab sungmin yang sudah ingin masuk ke kelas nya

"baiklah kali ini kau ku lepaskan tapi lain kalai tidak akan ku lepas" jawab eunhyuk yang memasang muka garang yang pura-pura

Sementara itu dilain tempat, seorang namja sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang diperiksanya

_**Dok Dok Dok **_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat kyuhun, namja yang sedari tadi subuk dengan dokumen nya beralih menatap pintu "masuk" jawab kyuhyun sambil kembali fokus pada dokumen nya

"permisi sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda?" ternyata sekertaris kyuhyun, taeyon yang memberitahu kyuhyun bahwa kyuhun kedatangan tamu

"siapa? Sepertinya hari ini di jadwalku tidak ada yang akan datang ke sini. Suruh dia masuk"

"baik sajangnim, dia tuan Song, pemilik dari Xue Xian Corporation" jawab taeyon

'hhuuh orang tua yang tidak penting itu ternyata' kyuhyun yang dari tadi sudah di pusingkan dengan kerjaan yang belum selesai harus menghadapi tuan song yang waktu itu mengganggu waktu nya bersama ryewook, "suruh dia masuk"

Tak berapa lama, pria paruh baya masuk keruangan kyuhyun dengan senyum yang merurut kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan "selamat siang tuan song" sapa kyuhyun sopan

"selamat siang kyuhyun-ah, apa hari mu menyenangkan?" jawab tuan song sok akrab

"tidak buruk song sajangnim, silahkan duduk tuan song ada yang bisa saya bantu, ahh sebelum nya anda ingin minum apa?"

"hahhahahah jangan terlalu formal kyuhyun-ssi, kopi hitam saja"

"ah.. maaf tuan song karna ini di kantor saya sudah membiasakan diri memanggil rekan bisnis saya dengan panggilan formal"

"oh iya ... kedatangan saya kesini untuk membicarakan bisnis kita tempo lalu"

"untuk peminjaman dana ke Xue Xian Corporation?"

"iya kyuhyun-ssi, jadi bagaimana apakah kyuhyun-ssi bersedia meminjamkan dana?" ternyata kedatangan tuan song adalah meminjam uang ke perusahhan kyuhyun

"ohh iya saya ingat, maaf sekali tuan song tapi perusahaan kita juga sedang membutuhkan dana yang banyak untuk proyek pembangunan hotel di Pulau Jeju dan kita juga sedang membuka cabang yang ke 5 dijepang. Jadi maaf sekali tuan song saya tidak bisa meminjam kan dana ke perusahaan anda" jawab kyuhyun santai, raut tuan song pun tiba-tiba saja mengeras

"ciihh... dasar orang sombong saya hanya meminjam uang sebesar 5 millyar won, mungkin bagi perusahaan anda itu adalah uang yang tak seberapa, masa anda tidak mau?" bentak tuan song yang sudah marah, untung saja ruang kerja kyuhyun itu kedap suara jadi karyawan yang satu lantai dengan nya tidak akan tau apa yang kyuhyun atau rekan kerja nya bicarakan

"maaf tuan song pintu keluarnya ada disebelah sana, saya masih banyak pekerjaan" jawab kyuhyun santai tapi ada nada dingin dikalimatnya. Tuan song yang mendengar pengusiran itu makin meradang "lihat lah pembalasanku nanti Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat" kata tuan song sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar karna merasa terhina dengan ucapan kyuhyun tadi

Kyuhyun yang diancam hanya menunjukan wajah menantang nya "silahkan saja tuan song" jawab kyuhyun menantang. Hey kyuhyun itu punya banyak orang suruhan di seluruh dunia dan tentu saja identitas mereka tidak ada yang tau.

Tak terasa sudah jam makan siang, kyuhyun langsung memberes kan berkas-berkas yang tadi ia periksa kalau ada yang tanya kenapa kyuhyun buru-buru? Karna ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati, yang dua bulan belakang ini telah mengisi hatinya. Ia dan ryewook sebelumnya sudah janjian di restoran biasa mereka habiskan untuk makan siang

=**KYUMIN=**

"min, kita makan siang dimana? Aku sudah lapar" kedua wanita cantik ini sudah menyelesaikan jadwal kuliah nya walapun cuman 1 gadis saja yang sudah selesai 1 gadis lagi masih harus berkutat dengan buku dan dosennya nanti setelah makan siang

"bagaimana kalau di kantin, habis ini aku masih ada jadwal lagi hyukie jadi aku tudak mau mengambil tempat makan yang jauh, nanti aku bisa ketinggalan kelas" jawab sungmin yang hari ini jadwal nya padat dari pagi hingga sore hari

"tidak...tidak...tidak aku bosan dengan makanan kanti minnie ku yang cantik, bagaimana kalau di Blue Ocean Cafe yang dekat sini kata teman sekelas ku disitu makanan nya enak trus harganya juga terjankau. Bagaimana mau ya ya ya?" akhir nya dengan terpaksa sungmin mengikuti kemauan eunhyuk, kalau boleh jujur sungmin juga bosan dengan makanan kantin yang itu itu saja, tidak ada farian baru.

Sesampainya di blue ocean cafe eunhyuk dan sungmin memilih tempat duduk yang di pojok dekat jendela yang langsung menhadap ke arah jalan yang ramai ,"hhmmmm hyukie kau lihat yeoja mungil yang ada di sebelah sana, sepertinya aku mengenal nya?" tunjuk sungmin dengan dagu nya yang merasa pernah melihat yeoja yang agak jauh dari mejanya

"iya seperti tidak asing, wajah nya seperti wookie hhaahh... aku jadi kangen dengan wookie" jawab eunhyuk yang juga memperhatikan yeoja itu sambil memperagakan sedang memeluk seseorang

Yeoja yang merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh sungmin dan eunhyuk itu menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Dan betapa terkejutnya sungmin dan eunhyuk ternyata yeoja yang diperhatikan nya sedari tadi memang sahabat mereka pada saat Junior High School dan Senior High School

"ya ampun minnie hyukiee!" ryewook langsung berdiri lalu menghampiri dua sahabat nya, sedangkan namja yang dari tadi bersama ryewook bingung dan masih duduk di tempatnya dan melihat interaksi yeojachinggunya yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya salah satu dari mereka ada yang kyuhyun kenal 'sungmin-ssi? jadi dia temannya ryewook' kata kyuhyun dalam hati

"huuaaahh hyukie minnie jeongmal bogohipoyo" ryewook langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu, mereka memang sudah lost contac sejak lulus dari senior High School karna ryewook yang memilih kuliah di luar negri sedangkan eunhyuk dan sungmin memilih menetap di korea

"hhhmm...nado wookie. Bagaimana kuliah mu lancar tidak? Di paris enak tidak? Pasti banyak namja tampan di sana, aahhh... aku jadi iri pada mu wookie" balas eunhyuk, ryewook yang di brondong banyak pertanyaan pun bingung harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu

"ya ya ya hyukie kalau tanya satu-satu aku jadi bingung mau jawab yang mana, kau tidak pernah berubah ya, masih sama seperti dulu C-E-R-E-W-E-T hahahahahaha" ryewook menekankan kata dibagian cerewet, tiba-tiba ryewook mengingat sesuatu

"oh iya aku lupa, kyu kemari aku kenalkan pada teman-teman ku" ryewook memanggil kyuhun agak keras karna jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat hyukmin dan kyuwook duduk tadi, kyuhyun pun berdiri dan menghampiri ryewook, sungmin, dan eunhyuk

"kenalkan ini namjachingguku kyuhyun" ucap ryewook

"annyeonghaseyo Cho Kyuhyun imnida, kalian bisa panggil aku kyuhyun bangapsemnida" kyuhyuh memperkenalkan dirinya sopan

"annyeong hyukjae imnida, kau bisa panggil aku eunhyuk"

"eoh kyuhyun-ssi kita bertemu lagi?" merasa nama dan wajah yang dikenali oleh sungmin tadi pada saat kyuhyun mendekat dan benar saja itu kyuhyun yang kemarin tepat nya dini hari tadi menolongnya membeli dan mengatar sungmin kerumah

"sungminie kau sudah mengenal kyuhyun? Kapan?" ryewook bingung pasalnya kyuhyun dan sungmin tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, rekan bisnis pun juga bukan kyuhyun yang mengerti arti kebingungn nya ryewook lansung menjelaskan

"oohh kemarin aku bertemu dengan nya chagi, aku menolong nya karna pada saat itu sungmin-ssi sedang kesakian makanya aku tolong dan sekalian mengantar nye kerumah karna sudah larut malam dan sepi kan berbahaya apa lagi sungmin yeoja" jawab kyuhyun menjelaskan, ryewook yang dijelaskan merasa lega karna ternyata kyuhyun tidak macam-macam.

Karna terlalu asik mengobrol sungmin membolos satu mata kuliah, tapi sungmin bisa bernafas lega karna pelajaran yang sungmin bolos tadi bukan guru killer. Akhirnya semua jadwal sungmin selesai, sekarang sungmin sedang di halte bis ingin pulang dan beristirahat sampai mobil sedan mewah berhenti didepannya dan membuka kaca jendela di bagian penumpang, sungmin tidak menyadari kedatangan mobil itu

"ahhh ternyata benar, sungmin-ssi sedang menuggu bis?" pengendara itu adalah kyuhyun yang dari jauh melihat siluet yang dikenali nya dan benar saja itu adalah sungmin

"eh? Kyuhyun-ssi sedang apa disini? Tidak ke kantornya ryewook?" sungmin kaget karna tidak menyadari kalau tadi ada mobil didepannya, mungkin karna terlalu capek sungmin jadi tidak fokus

"tidak, ryewook akan lembur nanti, ingin ikut dengan ku, sepertinya kau lelah sekali apalagi ini jam pulang kantor pasti bis penuh" jawab kyuhyun yang masih ada di dalam mobilnya. Setelah berfikir cukup keras akhirnya sungmin mau pulang bersama dengan kyuhyun

"apa tidak merepotkan mu kyuhyun-ssi?" sungmin sebenarnya agak canggung karana ternyata namja yang ada disebelahnya adalah namjachinggu temannya, karna jujur saja kemarin sungmin sempat terpesona dengan kyuhyun

"ahh... tidak sama sekali sungmin-ah, oh iya jangan panggil aku dengan seformal itu kau kan temannya ryewook jadi kau juga temanku sungmin-ah" jawab kyuhyun di sertai senyum rupawan nya

**=KYUMIN=**

Karna saking lelah nya sungmin tertidur dimobil kyuhyun, di tambaha lagi jalanan yang cukup padat. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun tidak enak hati membangunkan sungmin yang sangat pulas tertidur dimobilnya, kyuhyun ingin membangunkan sungmin karna sudah sampai dirumahnya sungmin sampai pada akhir nya pandangan kyuhyun jatuh pada bibir bershape M milik sungmin yang sedikit terbuka dan sangat menggoda iman 'kenapa lagi jantungku ini? Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter untuk memeriksa apakah aku terkena penyakit jantung, dan kenapa bibir itu menggida sekali? Aaaiiisshh cho kyuhyun ingat kau sudah punya ryewook'

Tapi tanpa di sadari oleh kyuhyun lama kelamaan wajah nya makin dekat dengan wajah sungmin dan...

_**CUP...**_

Kyuhyun mencium sungmin tapi hanya menempelkan bibir nya dengan bibir sungmin "eeuunngghhh" sungmin menggeliat kecil karna merasa terganggu dengan tidur nya, kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung menjauhkan tubuh nya

"ahh maaf aku ketiduran, apakah kita sudah sampai?" tanyan sungmin sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat

"mianhae apa aku menggangu? Kita sudah sampai" kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat salah tingkah dengan sungmin apalagi tadi ia mencuri ciuman sungmin secara diam-diam

"aahhh... tidak tidak seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karna sudah ketiduran dan merepotkan mu yang sudah mau mengantar ku sampai rumah, gamsahamnida kyuhyun-an apa kau ingin mampir dulu" tawar sungmin, sebenarnya sungmin sangat tidak enak hati sudah merepotkan kyuhyun dari kemarin

"ahh mungkin lain kali sungmin-ah terimakasih atas tawarannya" degup jantung kyuhyun makin menggila, hey bagaimana mungkin kyuhyun bisa berlama-lama didekat sungmin bisa-bisa jantungnya meledak

"baiklah aku duluan, terima kasih atas tumpangannya annyeong" jawab sungmin sambil turun dari mobil sedan milik kyuhyun

Sesampai nya didalam rumah sungmin meluhat yesung yang menatapnya seperti mengintimidasi sungmin, sungmin yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu jadi agak gugup

"kenapa oppa memandangku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh dengan ku" tanya sungmin takut

"ada min-ah" jawab yesung dingin, dan masih memperlihatkan deathglare nya pada sungmin

"apa itu oppa?"

"siapa tadi yang mengantarmu pulang?"

"eoh? I ... i ... i-itu namjachinggunya ryewook tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ku di haltebis" demi boneka kelinci yang ada dikamarnya tatapan yesung membuat sungmin takut

"benarkah? Bukan namjachinggu mu?" tanya yesung lagi, kali ini agak mendekatkan dirinya dengan sungmin

"sungguh oppa dia namchin sahabat ku" jawab sungmin kali ini sambil mengecungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah nya membuat tanda peace

"baiklah oppa percaya" akhirnya yesung meneyrah, tidak tega juga dia melihat raut takut dari adik sepupunya ini

'semoga tidak terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak min-ah' kata yesung dalam hati, sebenarnya yesung tadi melihat kyuhyun mencium sungmin dan ada perasaan yang mengganjal setelah melihat kejadian tadi

Sesampainya di apartment, kyuhyun masih bingung dengan perasannya ini sama halnya pada saat kyuhyun berdekatan dengan ryewook jantung nya berdegup dengan kencang serasa ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya, ini tidak mungkin kan kyuhyun sangat susah dulu untuk mendapat kan cinta ryewook karna sifat ryewook yang pemalu dan tidak mudah bergaul. Ada yang tanya dimana kyuwook bertemu? Jawabannya adalah Paris, kota dengan julukuan Negara paling romantis di seluruh dunia.

Kyuhyun bingung sangat bingung malahan, tidak mungkin kan dirinya jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya apalagi sungmin itu sahabat ryewook yeochin nya bisa-bisa mereka bertengkar dan tidak mau bersahabat lagi, dan kyuhyun yang akan menjadi biang kladi nya. Akankah kyuhyun bisa memimilih diantara Sungmin dan Ryewook tidak ada yang tau siapa kah yang akan kyuhyun pilih nantinya dan hatinya lah yang akan menuntun kyuhyun

TBC

HHUUUAHHH MAKASIHH YANG UDAH REVEIW KEMARIN AUTHOR SENENG TERNYATA MASIH ADA KYUMIN SHIPPER, chap 2 publish kali ini panjang ceritanya semoga engga bosen ya sama author yang abal-abal ini. makasih buat saran dan kritikan nya aku terima dengan baik kok

**REVIEW LAGI JANGAN LUPA NEE**

**CHO VINCELIN IN THE HOUSE**


	3. Chapter 3

-ALL OF ME-Chap 3-

(Gender Switch)

CAST:

Kyuhyun (Namja_20 Tahun)

Sungmin (Yeoja_22 Tahun)

Ryewook (Yeoja_21 Tahun)

Yesung (Namja_26 Tahun)

**OTHERS**

Hari ini sudah hari rabu, sekarang kedua gadis cantik ini sedang mencari kado untuk kekasih dari salah satu gadis itu

"minnie sebaiknya aku membelikan apa ya untuk donghae" eunhyuk sedang melihat-lihat toko yang ada di mall terbesar di korea, maklum eunhyuk dan sungmin sedang mencari kado untuk hari jadi mereka yang ke 2 tahun jadi eunhyuk ingin memberikan yang spesial untuk namja yang dicintai nya

"hmm... menurut ku jangan terlalu mahal yang sederhana saja sudah cukup" jawab sungmin memberi saran, yang di beri saran malah menggeleng tidak setuju

"minnie ku sayang, aku ingin memberikan yang spesial untuk donghae, jadi harus mahal"

"spesial kan tidak harus mahal hyukie, tapi ya terserah pada mu sajalah" sungmin sudah sering sarannya di tolak oleh eunhyuk, pasalnya eunhyuk itu orangnya susah dibilangin

"ahh.. bagaimana kalau jam tangan saja sepertinya tidak buruk" eunhyuk yang melihat toko jam tangan langsung menarik sungmin untuk langsung masuk ke dalam toko, sesampainya di toko eunhyuk dan sungmin berpisah untuk melihat-lihat jam yang bagus dan berkualitas. Saat sungmin sedang melihat-lihat tiba-tiba terbesit pikiran untuk membeli jam tangan couple dengan kyuhyun

'**hey kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu? Kyuhyun kan namchin nya ryewook, ya ampun sungmin ini bukan saat nya untuk menghayal'** eunhyuk yang sudah selesai melihat-lihat dan membayar melihat sungmin yang sedang melamun memandangi jam tangan couple, eunhyuk pun mendekati sungmin

"kau mau membelikan itu untuk siapa min? Namchin saja kau tidak punya" celetuk eunhyuk yang menurut sungmin sudah keterlaluan, memang nya sungmin itu yeoja yang tidak laku apa

_**BBLEETTAK**_

"aawww... min appoyo" eunhyuk sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari sungmin

"rasakan itu memangnya aku ini yeoja tidak laku apa, asal kau tau ya hyukie banyak yang menyukai ku tapi aku belum mau mempunyai pacar karna aku mahasiswi tingkat akhir jadi aku ingin fokus terlebih dahulu" jelas sungmin panjang lebar, eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum malu memperlihatkan gummy smile nya. Setelah puas berkeliaran di dalam mall sungmin dan eunhyuk mampir di salah satu foodcurt yang ada di mall itu.

"kau ingin makan apa min?" tanya eunhyuk sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu yang sudah mebuat dirinya hampir meneteskan air liur

"sama kan saja dengan mu hyukie" sang pelayan sudah mencatat pesana eunhyuk dan sungmin, tak berapa lama pesanan mereka datang

Tak jauh dari mereka ada seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dan berjalan mendekati eunhyuk dan sungmin yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka

"sungmin-ah, eunhyuk-ah kalian sedang makan siang?" tanya namja yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun dan ikut duduk disamping sungmin **'ya Tuhan kenapa lagi dengan jantungku? Sepertinya aku tidak terlalu lelah hari ini'** sebenarnya bukan hanya kyuhyun saja yang jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sungmin pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan kyuhyun **'kenapa aku berdebar? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan didekat kyuhyun? Astaga Tuhan, apakah aku menyukai kyuhyun? Kalau benar jangan sampai ya Tuhan karna kyuhyun namchin sahabat ku'** doa sungmin dalam hati

Eunhyuk yang melihat pasangan kyumin ini melamun segera melambaikan tangan nya ke pasangan kyumin

"hey kalian melamun? kyuhyun kau ingin pesan apa sedari tadi pelayan ini sudah menunggu. Min apa yang kau pikirkan cepat makan makanan mu nanti keburu dingin" sebenarnya eunhyuk sudah merasakan hal yang tidak beres antara kyuhyun dan sungmin pada saat melamun tadi, seperti memendam sesuatu.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang kyuhyun, sungmin, dan eunhyuk sedikit berbincang-bincang

"kau tidak makan siang dengan ryewook" tanya eunhyuk yang baru menyadari kalau kyuhyun tidak sedang bersama kekasihnya

"ahh.. tadi aku ada urusan di sini dan melihat kalian sedang makan" jawab kyuhyun santai

"oohh.." pasangan hyukmin hanya bisa membeo

**=KYUMIN=**

Di tempat lain seorang namja sedang menikmati makan siangnya sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan luar cafe yang cukup ramai, maklum karna ini jam istirahat untuk para pekerja. Disaat sedang asik-asiknya melihat keluar namja itu sebut saja yesung melihat seorang yeoja cantik, badanya mungil, dan imut itu berhasil membuat perhatian seorang yesung hanya tertuju pada yeoja itu **'astaga wajahnya imut sekali dan lihat sepertinya rambut dan wajah nya sangat lembut. Ya Tuhan engkau menciptakan makhluk secantik itu' **merasa di perhatikan yeoja itu ryewook menoleh ke arah yesung, yesung yang merasa dirinya tertangkap basah membuang muka salah tingkah dan ryewook hanya menggidikan bahunya masa bodo **'namja itu aneh, kenap dia memperhatikan ku seperti itu'**

Karna dihantui rasa penasaran akhirnya yesung nekat mendekati ryewook yang kebetulan sedang duduk sendiri

"ehmm maaf mengganggu dan maaf juga sudah memperhatikan mu dari jauh, aku Kim Yesung siapa nama mu agashi?" tanya yesung to the point, ryewook yang kaget dengan aksi nekat namja yang meperhatikannya cukup tekejut dengan keberaniannya dan langsung mengajaknya berkenalan pula '**ohh Tuhan demi koleksi boneka jerapahku namja ini nekat sekali dan lagi wajah nya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Hey kim ryewook apa yang barusan kau pikirkan' ** yesung yang melihat ryewook melamun melabaikan tangan nya di depan ryewook

"agashi gwenchanayo?" ryewook agak kaget saat mendengar suara teguran yesung

"ahhh... maaf saya melamun naneun Kim Ryewook imnida" akhirnya ryewook memperkenalkan diri sambil memamerkan senyum manis nya, yesung yang melihat itu terpesona **'demi koleksi kura-kura ku yeoja ini manis sekali kalau dilihat dari dekat dan apa dia bilang tadi Kim astaga bahkan marga kita sama, apakah ini pertanda kalau aku dan dia...' **kata yesung dalam hati yang baru menstabilkan kerja otak nya

"wah ternyata marga kita sama ryewook-ssi" yesung baru pertama kali dirinya sangat gugup dekat dengan seorang yeoja apalagi cantik dan manis seperti ryewook

"ahh... yesung-ssi sepertinya aku tidak lama-lama aku harus segera kekantor lagi masih banyak yang perlu aku kerjakan" pamit ryewook yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali kekantor nya yang lumayan jauh dari cafe ini

"ahh iya ryewook-ssi hati-hati di jalan maaf sudah menggangu makan siangnya" jawab yesung sambil mempersilahkan ryewook dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum menawan ryewook, setelah ryewook keluar cafe tiba-tiba yesung teringat sesuatu

"astaga ! aku lupa minta nomor ponselnya, yaiissshh yesung baboooo!" pengeunjung cafe yang melihat yesung mencak mencak sendiri pun hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat orang aneh yang kesepian

**=KYUMIN=**

Sungmin yang tadi habis jalan-jalan dengan eunhyuk langsung pulang ke rumah nya karna sudah tidak ada lagi jam kuliah, sungmin yang merasa rumah nya sepi dan tidak ada tanda tanda ada imonya segera menuju dapur tempat favorite imonya, dan pada saat sudah sampai di dapur sungmin juga tidak menemukan imo nya sampai matanya melihat secarik kertas yang ada di depan kulkas **"sungmin, yesung bila kalian lapar eomma/imo sudah menyiapkan nya di meja makan. Imo ada keperluan bersama appa/samchon mu jangan menunggu kami pulang karna sepertinya kami pulang larut. Saranghae anak eomma dan keponakan eomma yang cantik" **selesai membaca note dari imo nya sungmin beranjak dan berganti baju di kamar.

Selesai berganti baju sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keruangan khusus yang biasa sungmin pakai untuk menyalurkan bakat da hobinya

"hahh... saat nya mencoba lagu ku semoga apa yang ku buat kemarin tidak mengecewakan" sungmin agak meregangkan badanya dan jari-jarinya, setelah cukup sungmin mulai menekan tuts piano yang memainkan intro lagu ALL OF ME – John Legend yang dia aransemen ulang

_**What would i do without yaou smart mouth **_

_**Drawing me in you kiccking me out **_

_**Got my head spinning,no kidding, i can't pin you down**_

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind i'm your magical **_

_**Mystery ride and i'm so dizy, dont' know what hit but**_

_**i'll be alright, my head under water**_

_**But i'm breathing fine...**_

Sungmin menyanyikan nya sangat menjiwai dengan aransemen yang dia buat sendiri membuat sungmin menyanyikannya sambil menutup mata, dan namja yang ada di belakangnya hanya menikmati konser gratis yang disuguhkan didepan matanya, jarang jarang yesung bisa melihat sungmin sangat menjiwai lagunya. Akhirnya sungmin menyelesaikan lagu all of me dengan apik yesung yang mendengar lagu nya sudah selesai bertepuk tangan jangan tanyakan sungmin, sungmin jelas sangat kaget kapan oppanya ada dibelakang dan memperhatikannya

"sejak kapan oppa ada disana?" tanya sungmin yang sudah berhasil menstabilkan kekagetanya

"sejak pertengahan lagu, aransemen ulang mu bagus dan sangat apik seperti lagu yang baru diciptakan padahal kau hanya mengaransemen ulang lagunya, tidak sia-sia pekerjaan mu min oppa bangga dengan mu" ucap yesung sambil mengajak rambut sungmin

"aku pun juga tidak menyangka kalau arasemen ulang ku bagus, sepertinya aku akan memakai lagu ini saat lomba nanti" jawab sungmin menerawang

"kau harus menang di lomba nanti min, oppa yakin kau akan juara 1" yesung ikut menerawang dan mulai duduk di samping sungmin dan sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu yesung, bermanja-manja sedikit tak apa kan toh sungmin hanya punya yesung sebagai kakaknya

"kalau itu aku sih tidak yakin oppa lawan ku pasti sudah profesional semua atau mungkin saja sudah ada yang international" jawab sungmin lesu

"heyy.. kenapa yeodongsaeng oppa pesimis sekali kemana larinya si Lee Sungmin yang kemarin bilang bahwa dia sangat optimis"

"entahlah oppa, tadi aku mengecek nama peserta lomba di internet, soalnya tadi aku lihat di twitter kalau peserta lomba namanya sudah resmi keluar dan ternyata saingan ku ada banyak sekali bahkan ada yang sudah juara international"

"hey kau harus tetap semangat min kan ada oppa, eomma, appa, hyukkie yang mendukungmu dan berdoa supaya kau bisa mencapai cita-cita yang kau impikan dari kecil, ada eomma dan appa mu juga yang mendoakan mu dari surga min"

"bicara soal eomma dan appa aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makam mereka, hmm iya juga banyak orang yang mendukung ku jadi aku harus optimis untuk mengikuti lomba ini, HWAIGHTING!"

"ne, HWAIGHTING!" ucap yesung dan sungmin semangat sambil mengepal kan tangan nya ke atas. Lama mereka terdiam sampai yesung memecah keheningan yang cukup lama mereka ciptakan

"mau oppa ceritakan sesuatu" sungmin yang mendengar langsung mengangguk semangat, mereka berdua ini sangat kompak sekali, mereka akan menceritakan kegiatan yang merka lakukan seharian ini

"kau tau, tadi oppa bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttt cantik, kulitnya halus, rambutnya panjang pokok nya type yeoja yang oppa dambakan" cerita yesung dan mulai ada rona merah di pipi nya, sungmin yang melihat tertawa geli jujur karna sungmin baru pertama kali melihat oppanya jatuh cinta

"hahahaha oppa lucu lihat-lihat, astaga muka oppa sampai merah bahkan sudah sampai ke telinga hahahaha sudah seperti kepiting rebus"

"ya kenapa ketawanya geli sekali, ya! Aishh! Berhenti tertawa min, hah oppa menyesal sudah menceritakannya padamu" sungut yesung yang sudah mempoutkan bibir ya

"ya ya ya jangan poutkan bibir mu oppa, jelek tau tidak pantas sama sekali ingat umur oppa" yesung yang di ejek seperti itu makin merajuk dan hampir meninggal kan sungmin kalau sungmin tidak menarik yesung untuk duduk lagi

"mianhae oppa aku kan hanya bercanda tadi, banar kah oppa bertemu dimana?"

"dicafe yang biasa oppa kunjingi kalau makan siang kantor, haahh neomu yeppoyo"

"hhuuaahh you are so fallin in love with her?"

"so much sungmin-ah, she is very beautiful than you"

"ya maksud oppa aku jelek" sekarang gantian sungmin yang ngambek dengan yesung dan sudah mempoutkan bibirnya

"ya just kidding sungmin-ah"

"aku juga ingin mneceritakan sesuatu oppa" yesung langsung menatap sungmin dan siap mendengarkan cerita sungmin

"masa oppa jantung ku selalu berdebar didekat namchin chinggu ku, apakah aku menyukainya? Itu tidak mungkin kan oppa? Apalagi ini teman dekat ku" yesung yang mendengar cerita sungmin wajahnya langsung pucat pasi **'apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud sungmin itu namja yang aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu? Yang mencium sungmin di mobil' **sungmin yang merasa tidak ada tanggapan menoleh ke arah yesung dan sedikit terkejut melihat wajah yesung yang pucat

"oppa kenapa? Apa oppa sakit?" sungmin khawatir kalau oppa nya beneran sakit, kan tidak lucu mereka beberapa menit yang lalu baru tertawa bersama, yesung yang menyadari sungmin yang khawatir langsung menjawab

"akhh tidak min, kau tidak boleh jadi perusak hubungan orang min, oppa tidak mau kau dimusuhi teman dekat mu sendiri jadi hilangkan perasaan mu itu"

"iya oppa aku akan mencobanya"

**=KYUMIN=**

Kyuhyun, ya namja itu makin dilema dengan perasaannya semenjak kenal dengan yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin yang sukses mebuat jantunya berdebar tak karuan dan membuatnya lupa akan ryewoook. Bicara soal ryewook sudah berapa hari kyuhyun tidak menghubungi dan bertemu dengan nya

"astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan beberapa hari ini sampai aku lupa dengan ryewook" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar kenapa ia bisa melupakan ryewook, apakah nanti ryewook akan marah kalau kyuhyun baru menghubungi ryewook sekarang dari pada pikir panjang kyuhyun langsung mengambil hendphone nya dan menghubungi ryewook

_**Tuuut...tuuut...tuuuut**_

"_**yeboseyo, kyu kenapa?"**_

"apakah kamu sibuk chagi?"

"_**hmm... tidak terlalu kyu ada apa memangnya?"**_

"tidak, aku merindukan mu chagi, apa nanti malam kamu ada waktu?"

"_**hhmmmm sepertinya tidak kyu, aku juga merindukan mu"**_

"kita makan malam bersama bagaimana? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti"

"_**okee aku bisa sampai bertemu nanti malam"**_

"ne, saranghae chagi"

"_**nado saranghae kyunnie"**_

TBC

**maaf kelamaan maaf bgt, rencananya ini mau aku updtae dari kemarenan, ternyata aku banyak kerjaan di kantor. itu pun cerita di chap ini engga bagus bagus bgt. makasih yang udah setia nungguin**

**aku rencana nya mau buat ff ke 2 cman doain ya supaya ide ceritanya muncul, trus kyak nya untuk all of me chap selanjutnya bakalan lama ide ceritaku lagi buntu bgt nihh :( maaf ya *bow 90 derajat***

**oiya yang kemarin rekues Yewook ketemu udah aku kabulin ya, cman kalo mempersatukan Kyumin nya masih lama kayaknya**

**REVEIEW NYA JANGAN LUPA. MAKASIH *^^***


	4. Chapter 4

-ALL OF ME-Chap 4-

(Gender Switch)

CAST:

Kyuhyun (Namja_20 Tahun)

Sungmin (Yeoja_22 Tahun)

Ryeowook (Yeoja_21 Tahun)

Yesung (Namja_26 Tahun)

**OTHERS**

**Ini cerita punya aku, ide cerita juga punya aku. jangan di COPAST ya ntar nyawanya di ambil Tuhan lohh**

**Happy reading!**

Susana romantis di salah satu restoran mewah di pusat kota Seoul, kedua insan sedang memadu kasih melupakan sejenak permasalahan mereka. Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk makan malam bersama sang kekasih tercinta menjemputnya di kantor dan berakhir di sini –hahhhh entah lah kalo yg satu ini author bingung, emang Kyuhyun masih cinta sama Ryeowook?-

Jujur saja sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat merasa bersalah sekali dengan Ryeowook karna melupakannya selama seminggu dan malah memikirkan yeoja lain, yaitu Sungmin, sebenarnya Kyuhyun pun juga tidak tau kenapa bisa memikirkan Sungmin sebegitu dalam sampai melupakan Ryeowook

"Kyu, Kau melamun?" tanya Ryeowook, karna melihat sang kekasih yang tadi hanya diam setelah menghabiskan makanannya, **'tidak biasanya Kyuhyun melamun saat bersama ku, apa yang dia pikirkan? Apakah ada masalah dikantornya?' **

"ahh... tidak apa-apa chagi, hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"apakah ada masalah dikantor? Kau terlihat sedikit... berantakan Kyu, kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku aku siap untuk mendengarkan" Ryeowook sengaja menjeda kalimat nya karena Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun yang berantakan bukan dari penampilan tapi dari hati, Ryeowook tidak tau apa yang membuat Kyuhyun terlihat 'berantakan'

"benarkah? Apa aku kelihatan berantakan? sudahlah jangan dibahas, aku tidak ada masalah dikantor jadi tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan, kau tenang saja sayang. Oiya sehabis ini kamu mau kemana?" Ryeowook tau sungguh tau kalau jawaban yang ia terima itu bohong, walaupun tidak terlalu lama saat masa pendekatan dulu tapi Ryeowook lama kelaman mulai bisa mengetahui bagaimana cara kyuhyun menyampaikan jawaban yang jujur dan yang bohong.

"baiklah kalau tidak ingin cerita sekarang juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksa, aku mau langsung pulang saja kyu aku lelah, dikantor tadi ada sedikit masalah dan harus aku yang turun tangan langsung" jawab Ryeowook, memang kelihatan sekali kalau yeoja bertubuh mungil ini keliatan kelelahan.

"baiklah, kajja kita pulang dan kamu harus langsung istirahat, aku tidak mau melihat jerapah cantik ku sakit dan pucat, kamu tau kalau kamu sakit aku pun juga ikut sakit" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng mesra tangan Ryeowook keluar dari restoran.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, tak jauh dari mereka ada dua orang berbeda jender sedang meredam perasaan sakit hati mereka, nafsu makan mereka pun hilang padahal mereka sudah sangat lapar, tapi saat melihat orang yang kita sukai sedang bersama pacarnya dan bermesraan didepan kita serasa nafas kita pun hilang terbawa oleh angin

"mmm... sebaiknya kita pulang saja minnie, oppa agak tidak enak badan, kajja" dua orang itu adalah Yesung dan Sungmin, mereka datang kesini karana rencana awal Yesung yang ingin mentraktir Sungmin di restoran yang biasa keluarga mereka kunjungi.

"euhmm... sepertinya aku juga ada tugas dari Kim Seonsaengnim yang belum aku selesaikan" Yesung dan Sungmin akhirnya meninggalkan restoran itu dengan perasaan sakit.

**=KYUMIN=**

Dentingan piano terdengar begitu menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, sepertinya sang pemain ingin memberitaukan ke semua orang tentang perasaannya yang sangat sakit, setelah melihat orang yang dia sukai, ah... bukan tapi dia cintai sejak pandangan pertama bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Hey... bukankah itu wajar, jika sepasang kekasih bermesraan didepan umum seakan menunjukan bahwa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Tapi yang dirasakan oleh seorang yeoja ini tidak wajar, ia begitu sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya bermesraan dengan sang kekasih yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, gambaran tangan yang sedang bertautan masih menghantiunya seakan ia tidak rela kalau tangan itu disentuh oleh orang lain.

Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan, sebegini sakitkah jika kita mencintai seseorang? tapi kenapa ia melihat sahabatnya bahagia ia malah sakit hati dan tidak suka,

_Georeooneun ne mosebeul damgoman sipunde_

_Haruedo su baek beonssik eojjeodaga iroke dwaenneunji_

_Teong bin nae maeumi sumeul swiga haneun neoigie_

_Aju jogeuman aswiumdo geu seounhamdeulgo arajuji_

_Motaennneunji_

_Nal yeongseohae, nal yeongseohae baby_

_Ninu majuchineun oneureun kkok hal mal inneunde_

_Kkumiramyeon jokesso kkumiramyeon meomchojo_

_Don't leave me, don't leave me_

_Jadagado neol bulleo ajikdo apeunga bwa_

_Don't leave me, don't leave me_

_Hyujitonggwa gachineol biwobwado_

_Sseudi sseun yakcheooreom neol baeteobwa_

_Saebyeongnyeoke chihae neol tohaebwado_

_Manggajin sigyecheoreom deodollyeobwado_

_Kamkamhan bam, chagaun gonggi,dal geurimja_

_Geu soge i gireul honja geotneun guna_

_Nae nunbit, ttaseuhan sumsori, yeppeun eolgeul_

_Jeo eodum soge sarajyeo ganeun guna_

_Aju jogaeman aswiumdo geu seouham deuldo pureojuji motaenneunji_

_Nal yeongsohae, nal yeongsohae for give_

_Uri majuchineun oneureun kkok hal mal inneunde_

_Kkumiramyeon jokesso kkumiramyeon meomchojo_

_Don't leave me, don't leave me_

_Jadagado neol bulleo ajikdo apeunga bwa_

_Don't leave me, don't leave me_

_Naega baraneun daero haji anhado joha_

_Meori sogeun ontong neoro gadeuk hae baby_

_Neoro inhae himina jigeum jabeun do son nochima_

_Nan yeogiseo neol wihae inneun geol_

_Saldaga jichi ttaedo neoreul bomyeo useosseo_

_Stay with me, stay with me_

_Eonjena gippeul ttaedo naega meonjo tteoolla_

_Stay with me, stay with me_

_Don't leave. Tteonajima_

(Don't Leave Me – Super Junior)

Tak terasa air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat menyanyikan lagu itu, entah kenapa ia menginginkan sosok namja itu selalu ada di sampingnya tidak membiarkannya pergi

"Hiks...hiks...hiks" keluar sudah isakan pilu dari mulut mungilnya, namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dan menikmati alunan musik yang di mainkan oleh Sungmin mulai mendekat, ia sungguh tidak tega melihat Sungmin menangis pilu seperti ini, direngkuhnya tubuh yang bergetar karna sedari tadi ia tahan karna menyanyi. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sungmin yang sakit disini Yesung pun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin

"Sudahlah min...uljjima, kau itu adalah yeoja yang kuat jangan menangis lagi, lihat wajahmu jadi jelek" hibur Yesung sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin untuk menenangkan

"tapi disini sakit hiks... oppa, sangat hiks... sakit" jawab Sungmin menunjuk bagian dadanya yang berdenyut sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang bermesraan di restoran tadi. Tadi pada saat mereka pulang dari restoran, Sungmin tidak langsung masuk kemamarnya dan mengerjakan tugas dari Kim Seonsaengnim yang ia bilang tadi pada saat Yesung mengajak nya pulang melainkan langsung masuk ke ruang musiknya. Yesung yang khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin mengikuti dari belakang.

"uljjima min, apakah dia namja yang membuat jantungmu berdebar setiap kali kau ada di sampingnya?" tanya Yesung memastikan, Sungmin yang ditanya pun hanya bisa diam tidak menjawab, karna dengan sendirinya juga pertanyaan itu jawabanya adalah 'iya'. Yesung yang mengerti Sungmin tidak menjawab hanya bisa mengelus punggung Sungmin yang masih bergetar

**=KYUMIN=**

Entah kenapa perasaan namja ini tak enak dari semalam, pekerjaan yang diatas mejanya pun ia biarkan menumpuk, namja ini merasakan perasaan sedih dari semalam. Bukan, bukan karna semalam Ryeowook menolak ia ajak jalan-jalan melainkan perasaan sedihnya yang entah untuk siapa. Oohhh... satu lagi, semalam pada saat ia mengajak Ryeowook pulang dan menggandeng tangannya, Kyuhyun melihat siluet Sungmin yang duduk dengan seorang namja yang entah siapa, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak yakin kalau itu adalah Sungmin karna baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan Sungmin dan lagi pula yeoja yang seperti Sungmin semalam menundukan kepalanya pada saat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melewatinya. Perasaanya campur aduk antara sedih, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, dan sakit sungguh dari semalam semenjak mengantar Ryeowook pulang dadanya berdenyut sakit bahkan perih lebih mendominan, padahal dadanya tidak tergores apapun.

Ia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan seperti ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan perasaan nya ia ingin mencari tau apa yang membuatnya meresakan perasaan seperti ini, tapi Kyuhyun ingin mencari tau dimana? Dia sendiri saja tidak tau apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasa harus menemui Sungmin, perasaan nya menuntun nya untuk menemui Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun tidak tau dimana kampus Sungmin. Ahhh... kenapa ia tidak meminta tolong pada orang suruhannya saja mencari tau tentang Sungmin, tidak lama Kyuhyun mengambil handphone nya

_Tuutt...tuut...tuut.._

"_**yeobeseo, ye sajangnim ada yang bisa saya bantu?"**_

"tolong cari tau tentang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin, aku tunggu hasilnya dua jam lagi"

"_**ye sajangnim"**_

Setelah menunggu hasil laporan orang suruhannya, disinilah Kyuhyun berada, disalah satu kampus yang elit KyungHee Unnivercity. Sekarang kyuhyun berada di parkiran fakultas seni, kalau masih tanya Kyuhyun tau darimana jurusan yang Sungmin ambil sudah pasti dari orang suruhannya, tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun melihat yeoja yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Yeoja itu memakai dress hijau tosca dengan lengan yang pendek, dengan roknya yang agak mengembang, tas coklat Gucci, dan septu flat motif floral berwarna pink. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung memasang senyum terbaiknya, berharap Sungmin menyadari keberadaannya yang sudah menunggu, baru selangkah Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri Sungmin, ia kalah cepat dengan seorang namja bertubuh atletis dan berbicara dengan Sungmin layaknya sepasang kekasih karna Kyuhyun melihat tangan namja itu ada dipinggang Sungmin **'siapa namja itu? Berani sekali dia memeluk pinggang Sungmin-ku'**. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin!"

Panggil Kyuhyun agak keras, karna sungmin dan namja itu sudah mulai berjalan dan menjauh dari posisi Kyuhyun berada, yang dipanggil pun langsung menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

_**DEG...**_

Seketika jantung Sungmin berdetak tidak karuan setelah melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Dia adalah namja yang membuatnya menangis semalaman diruang musiknya ditemani Yesung, sungguh rasanya Sungmin ingin lari, tapi hati dan pikiranya yang mengendalikannya untuk tetap berdiri ditempat

"dia siapa Min?" tanya namja yang ada disebelah Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Siwon

"ahh.. dia Namjachinggu teman ku, mungkin dia ada urusan dengan ku"

"urusan apa?"

"entahlah"

Sebenarnya baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon sangat tidak suka dengan keberadaan masing-masing, Kyuhyun pun memandang Siwon dengan tatapan menusuknya begitupun juga Siwon. Sungmin yang merasakan ada aura tidak enak segera memecah suasana,

"ada apa Kyuhyun-ssi? Darimana kau tau kampusku?" tanya Sumgmin formal

"mau makan siang dengan ku? Maaf karna tidak memberi tau mu dulu kalau aku mau kesini" jawab sungmin to the point, Siwon yang merasa mengajak Sungmin makan siang bersama pun mewakili Sungmin untuk menjawab

"maaf, tapi Sungmin sudah menyetujui ajakan makan siang dengan saya jadi permisi" jawab Siwon sambil menarik tangan Sungmin untuk kembali jalan

"memangnya anda siapanya Sungmin?"

"saya – "

"sudahlah Wonnie, kita makan siang bertiga saja bagaimana?" Sungmin langsung memotong perkataan Siwon, karna sudah merasakan aura perdebatan diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon

"tapi kan Min, kau kan sudah janji dengan ku duluan" jawab Siwon tak terima

"sudah tidak apa-apa makin banyak, makin seru. Kyuhyun-ssi kajja" Sungmin memaksa senyum yang ditunjukan didepan Siwon maupun Kyuhyun, **'Aaiiissshhh... kau bodoh Lee Sungmin, kenapa aku malah mengajak Kyuhyun ikut makan siang bersama Siwon? Harusnya aku tadi meyetujui ajakan Siwon untuk segera pergi berdua,aaahhh bodohh'. **RutukSungmin dalam hati, sungguh tidak mau kejadian semalam terulang lagi, ia baru mau melupakan kejadian semalam tapi kalau begini caranya ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian semalam. Apalagi ada aura tidak mengenakan dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai kantin kampus, mereka memilih banggu di pinggir dekat dengan taman kampus

"bagaimana kuliah mu hari ini Min?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sungmin, biar makin dekat

"kuliah ku hari ini buruk, banyak sekali tugas yang Seonsaengnim berikan, padahal aku mahasiswi tingkat akhir. Tapi tugasnya segunung" Sungmin tidak sadar melakukan kenuasaannya mempoutkan bibirnya bila ia sedang kesal, Kyuhun pun yang melihat itu memalingkan wajahnya gugup **'apakah kebiasaanya kalau sedang kesal mempoutkan bibirnya? Aisshh... rasanya ingin ku makan bibir itu' **

"kau mahasiswi tingkat akhir? Wow... sudah sampai mana skripsi mu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa menstabilkan kegugupannya

"hhmmmm... tinggal finishing dan mengkonsultasikan ke dosen pendampingku" jawab Sumgmin sambil memakan makan siangnya, Siwon merasa seperti kambing dungu yang hanya memperhatikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengobrol

"ahhh iya aku lupa, Kyuhyun-ssi ini Siwon dia adalah – "

"Namjachinggu Sungmin" Siwon memotong perkataan Sungmin sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Siwon dan melayangkan tatapan kagetnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Siwon akan berkata seperti itu

"Siwon!" Protes Sungmin

"kenapa Min? Kau malu ya punya namjachinggu seperti aku hmmm?" goda Siwon sambil menaik turunkan alis nya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung tertunduk dan memasang senyum miris **'sudah kuduga, kalian memang cocok'**

"Kyuhyun-ssi anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun menunduk

"ahh.. iya saya baik-baik saja. Hhmmm... Sungmin-ah sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor, oiya jangan memanggilku dengan formal cukup Kyuhyun saja, permisi maaf sudah mengganggu Sungmin-ah, Siwon-ssi" Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun ingin pergi hanya bisa mengiyakan, sebenarnya Sungmin masih ingin melihat wajah Kyuhun lebih lama agar bisa menyembuhkan luka hati yang Kyuhyun buat semalam.

Persasaan kyuhyun kacau, sakit, dan perih pada saat namja itu berkenalan dengan nya dan dengan lantang menjawab kalau dia namjachinggunya. Iri, Kyuhyun iri dengan Siwon betapa beruntungnya mempunyai kekasih seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun memacu bobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Dia sungguh kesal dengan perkataan namja tadi, Cemburu? Mungkinkah ?

**=KYUMIN=**

"Siwon-ah seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperi itu tadi siang didepan Kyuhyun" Sungmin memulai percakapannya dengan Siwon, karna mereka sekarang sedang ada di taman kampus baru menyelesaikan kelas mereka

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Aaahhh... aku tau kau menyukainya kan, hmm jujur saja" lagi-lagi siwon menggoda Sungmin, entahlah menggoda sahabatnya ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk di lewati

"tidak aku, tidak menyukainya, lagipula dia juga sudah punya pacar. Kesempatan ku sudah tidak ada Wonnie"

"tidak salah lagi tepatnya, jangan bohong Min tadi pada saat namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu memanggilmu pipi mu langsung merona apalagi tadi saat di kantin kalian malah asik mengobrol kalian berdua melupakanku. Heyy sebelum undangan pernikahan tersebar kau masih ada kesempatan Min, YA! Jadi kau mengharapkan namja tadi eoh?"jelas Siwon panjang lebar tapi Siwon baru menyadari kalimat Sungmin di akhir, kalau ternyata sahabatnya ini mengharapkan Kyuhyun

"tidak siapa yang mengharapkan siapa"

"kau tadi baru saja berucap Min seperti ini _kesempatanku sudah tidak ada Wonnie, _seperti itu, jadi benar kau menyukainya eoh?" ucap Siwon menirukan kalimat yang Sungmin ucapkan di akhir

"YA! Siwon kau suka sekali menggodaku _sih_, aku mau pulang saja kalau begitu, mood ku jelek karna mu" jawab Sungmin yang sudah berdiri bersiap untuk pergi

"memangnya kau mau pulang dengan siapa Min? Dengan namja yang tadi? Hahahahahahahaha" tawa Siwon meledak karna puas menggoda Sungmin yang sudah mulai kesal

"diam kau kuda jelek! Aku di jemput Yesung oppa " teriak Sungmin yang jaraknya sudah lumayan jauh dari posisi Siwon.

Sesampainya di parkiran Sungmin langsung melihat keberadaan mobil Yesung yang tidak jauh dari pintu keluar kampus,

"oppa sudah lama?" tanya sungmin yang melihat wajah Yesung yang ditekuk

"sangat Minne-ya, sedang apa _sih _kau didalam lama sekali? Pasti sama si kuda jelek yang perutnya kotak-kotak itu" jawab Yesung sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya

"hahaha itu oppa sudah tau, kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

"kalau oppa masuk, nanti oppa di godain sama teman-temanmu, oppa malas bertemu mereka"

"astaga! Percaya diri sekali, lagian juga teman-teman kampus ku seleranya tinggi, mana mau dengan oppa"

"Ya! Jadi kau menghinaku jelek eoh?" protes Yesung

"tidak siapa yang bilang oppa jelek, lagian kan tadi Minne tidak bilang seprti itu"

"ya aisshhh... terserah lah"

Tidak terasa perjalanan mereka dari kampus menuju ke rumah, karna didalam mobil dipenuhi canda tawa. Sungmin dan Yesung langsung masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing sangking lelahnya, dan besok adalah hari dimana lomba yang Sungmin ikuti akan digelar. Gugup? Sangat bahkan Sungmin tidak tau hari ini bisa tidur atau tidak

**=KYUMIN**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhir nya tiba, hari ini adalah hari dimana hasil kerja Keras seorang Lee Sungmin dipertaruhkan dalam lomba ini. Lomba musik ini diadakan secara terbuka, jadi siapa saja bisa menonton dan mendukung peserta lomba, giliran Sungmin masih lama karna Sungmin mendapat nomor urut 10 dari 20 peserta yang sudah diseleksi. Hari ini yang datang untuk mendukung Sungmin hanya Imo, Samcho, Yesung oppa, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan satu-satunya pasangan keasih diantara mereka Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Jujur Yesung sangat kaget pada saat Ryeowook datang tadi, ternyata Ryeowook adalah sahabat Sungmin dari Junior High School. Sakit? Ya... rasa itu datang lagi pada saat Yesung melihat tangan namja yang ada di sebelah Ryewook bertengger di pingangnya mesra, tapi berusaha ia redam dengan menunjukan wajah biasa-biasa saja dan mencoba mengobrol dengan Siwon dan Donghae.

"Minnie dapat urutan keberapa Hyukie?" tanya Ryeowook basa-basi, karna walaupun Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk duduk bersebelahan tapi dari tadi mereka belum memulai pembicaraan

"dia bilang _sih _nomor 20, memangnya kenapa? Apakah kau ada rencana pergi dengan Kyuhyuh?" jawab Eunhyuk yang diakhiri dengan kalimat menggoda

"tidak Hyukkie, aku hanya tidak sabar mendengar Minnie bernyanyi, kan kau tau sendiri sejak Junior High School dia pitar memainkan beberapa alat musik, dan suaranya juga bagus"

"iya rasanya aku sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar Minnie bernyanyi semenjak orang tuanya meninggal"

"Wookie-ah, Eunhyuk-ah aku pamit ke toilet dulu" sela Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah kedua sahabat ini sedang bernostalgia

"ya silahkan, Kyuhyun-ah"

"jangan lama-lama chagi" jawab Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berbarengan

"iya, tidak akan sayang" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlalu

Ini takdir atau suatu kebetulan? setelah dari kamar mandi yang dekat dengan belakang panggung Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin duduk dideretan bangku yang memang sengaja disediakan untuk peserta yang menunggu giliran. Kyuhyun sungguh terpesona melihat Sungmin, dengan mata terpejam, earphone warna pink yang bertengger manis di telinga nya yang sepertinya sedang mendengarkan lagu untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya mulai mendekati Sungmin, tentu saja Sungmin belum menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun didekatnya, merasa bangku kosong yang disebelahnya ada yang menduduki Sungmin membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin setelah tau siapa yang menduduki bangku yang ada di sebelahnya.

"apa aku mengagetkan mu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ketahuan Sungmin duduk di bangku sebelahnya

"ya sedikit" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum menawanya. Debaran itu datang lagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merasakannya, debaran jantung yang berdetak di atas rata-rata dari biasanya. Sungguh Kyuhyun bingung kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya kalau didekat Sungmin, desiran-desiran aneh yang membuat Kyuhyun susah bernafas tapi ia menikmatinya, menikmati desiran dan debaran jantungnya bila ia ada didekat Sungmin. Keduanya sama-sama diam tidak tau ingin berbuat apa, Sungmin tidak nyaman dengan suasanya yang diciptakan memulai percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun

"kau datang dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin berharap jawabannya adalah 'tidak'

"iya, aku datang bersamanya. Oiya tadi kau sedang mendengar kan lagu apa?" Kyuhyun mengerti, Sungmin membuka suaranya duluan karna keheningan yang mereka berdua ciptakan.

"oohh ini? Kau mau mendengarkanya? Ini adalah lagu kesukaanku, dari seorang penyanyi Korea, _genrenya_ balad"

"kau suka dengan musik balad?"

"ya, karna disaat kau sedang marah, sedih, lelah, atau yang membuatmu setres dengan mendengarkan lagu balad serasa beban itu akan hilang, karna musik balad yang sifatnya menenangkan dengan melodinya"

"wahh sepertinya kau tau banyak dengan musik"

"tentu saja, aku kan anak musik jadi harus tau semua jenis aliran musik termasuk balad" Sungmin memberikan sebelah earphonenya ke Kyuhyun dan satu lagi dipasangkan ke telinganya, Sungmin menyetel lagu yang tadi di dengarnya sebelum Kyuhyun datang.

_Dwitmoseubi cham yeppeotguna_

_Ganeun neol bogoseoya alge doeeosseo_

_Nunmul heullinikka mam apeuguna_

_Uneun neol ganeun neol bogoseoya arasseo_

_Ije waseo mianhae jinja neol arabeoji motan_

_Na cham useupji na cham useupji_

_Tteonagaji marajo butjabado neon gagetjiman_

_Na cham motnaji na cham motnaji_

_Wae sarangeun ijeseoya aneun golka_

_Wae nunmureun ijeseoya naneun golka _

_Wae geureokaedo nan neol mollasseullka _

_Cham sarangeun cham sarameun _

_Babo gata_

(Kyuhyun – At Close)

Baru reffrein pertama Kyuhyun langsung melepas earphone milik Sungmin dan melihat ke arah Sungmin yang masih menikmati lagunya, Kyuhyun bukan tidak mengerti maksud dari lagu itu, lagu itu menceritakan tentang seseorang yang baru menyadari bahwa orang itu sangat berarti untuk nya dan baru menyadari bahwa orang itu sangat penting dalam bagian hidupnya setelah orang yang dicintai pergi. Lalu orang itu membiarkan orang yang dicintai nya pergi dan baru menyadari kalau orang itu sangatlah berarti dihidupnya. Lagunya sudah selesai tapi Kuhyun masih betah melihat Sungmin, Sungmin yang menyadari kalau dirinya sedari tadi ditatap oleh Kyuhyun sangat dalam menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau suka dengan lagu ini Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya, pasalnya Kyuhyun seperti merasa di ingatkan oleh Sungmin untuk tidak meninggalkannya dan tidak boleh meyesal bila Sungminn pergi nantinya

"entahlah, aku suka dengan lagu ini semenjak aku berkenalan dengan seseorang seminggu yang lalu, dan langsung menyukainya padahal orang itu sudah punya pacar" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa orang yang di ceritakan Sungmin adalah dirinya, karna memang Kyuhyun baru mengenal Sungmin seminggu yang lalu.

"kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa nanti Min?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, karna hati Kyuhyun sakit melihat senyum yang dipaksa oleh Sungmin

"aku akan menyanyikan lagunya Jhon Legend judulnya All Of Me yang aku aransemen ulang"

"All Of Me? Lagu itu sangat terkenal saat ini, tapi kenapa memilih lagu itu Min?"

"jawabannya sama kyuhyun-ah,karna aku suka musik balad" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti

"ahh... sepertinya aku harus kembali ketempat duduk Min, kau berjuanglah"

"iya, terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah"

"sama-sama" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum menawannya yang membuat Sungmin terpaku dengan senyum itu. Sungguh beruntung nya sungmin bisa mencintai orang seperti Kyuhyun walaupun ada penghalang yang memisahkan mereka, Ryeowook.

**=KYUMIN=**

"Ya ampun sayang, kau dari mana saja? Aku khawatir menggumu, aku kira tadi kamu tadi tersesat"

Kyuhyun baru duduk di tempatnya menonton sudah di sambut dengan nada khawatir dari Ryeowook yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi

"tadi di toilet pria ramai chagi, dan kebanyakan adalah para peserta laki-laki, sepertinya mereka gugup" jawan Kyuhyun bohong sambil memasang senyum tipisnya

"ahh... sudah dimulai" teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat pembawa acara masuk untuk membuka acara lomba musik.

Peserta lomba silih berganti memainkan alat musik dan menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka, tak terasa kini giliran Sungmin yang naik keatas panggung untuk menunjukan lagu yang sudah ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari

"_peserta berikutnya adalah mahasiswi tingkat akhir dari universitas KyungHee, seorang yeoja yang sangat berbakat, mari kita sambut peserta nomor 20 Lee Sungmin" _ucap sang pembawa acara yang sebelumnya memperkenalkan Sungmin di atas panggung, riuh tepuk tangan penonton semakin membuat Sungmin gugup. Di tengah panggung sana sudah ada Grand Piano dan ditengah-tengah penonton sana ada Kyuhyun yang membuatnya semakin gugup.

Sungmin sudah duduk di depan Grand Piano berwarna putih tersebut, Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu untuk menghormati juri dan penonton, tidak sengaja pandangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Sungmin samar melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis untuk mensuport Sungmin, Sungmin kembali menghadap Grand Pianonya dan menarik nafas sejenak untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Suara intro lagu All Of Me mulai terdengar, Sungmin memang mengubah semua aransement lagu asli Jhon Legend menjadi aransemennya sendiri jadi penonton menreka-nerka apa yang akan Sungmin nyanyikan karna mereka belum pernah mendengar intro seperti itu.

_What would i do without your smart mouth_

_Drawingmi in, you kiccking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beutiful mind_

_I'm yor magical myteri ride_

_And I'm so dizy, don't know what hit me but I'll be all right_

_My head underwater, but I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy ang I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you, love your curves and all your adges_

_All your perfect imperfection_

_Give your all of me I'll give my all to tou_

_You're end then my biginning_

_Even when I lose and winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_Oohh... give me all of you_

_Card's on the table we're both showing heart's_

_Risking it altought it's hard_

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you, love your curves and all your adges_

_All your perfect imperfection_

_Give your all of me I'll give my all to tou_

_You're end then my biginning_

_Even when I lose and winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of_

(Jhon Legend – All Of Me)

Semua penonton terpaku untuk beberapa saat setelah Sungmin menyelesaikan lagunya, semua penonton tak percaya bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikan Sungmin adalah lagu penyanyi terkenal Jhon Legend, para juri pun masih terpaku dengan penampilan Sungmin barusan setelah beberapa saat akhir nya bunyi tepuk tangan yang riuh mengalih kan Sungmin dari praduga bahwa arasemen nya jelek dan tidak ada yang mau tepuk tangan. Sungmin pun berdiri dari kursi pianonya dan tersenyum lega dan membungkuk sekali lagi untuk berterima kasih kepada penonton. Sekali lagi pandangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, disana mereka sama-sama memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Samar sungmin melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara, dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin masih tidak percaya dan langsung ke belakang panggug untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang di atas rata-rata saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu, mengucapkan kata-kata yang Sungmin tunngu selama ini

'_**Saranghae Lee Sungmin'**_

**TBC**

**Uahhh akhirnya update juga dan akhirnya ini panjang tepuk tangan buat saya *prokprokprok*, aku juga bingung kenapa ini jadi kayak drama musikal ya dikit dikit nyanyi? uuhhhhhh KYUMIN momen nya belom banyak karna aku bingung mau buat kayak gimana maaf ya readeul yang cantik-cantik dan manis, si Kyuhyun juga udah nyatain perasaan nya walau jauh di bangku penonotonya**

**yang minta POOL PARTY di sequel aku usahain deh ternya banyak banget kemaren di review an yang mninta di sequel duhhh tapi engga janji di waktu dekat ya, soalnya aku lagi ada urusan di kantor yang ribet nya nauzubilee. yang pensaran kelanjutan ALL OF ME di review ne yang penasaran kenapa tiba tiba kyuhyun ngomong SARANGHAE ke aku *eh sungmin maksudnya heheheheheh. udah ah panjang bgt cuap cuap nya. GAMSAHEE**

**makasih juga yang udh reveiw. di review lagi yaaaaa jangan bosennnnn**


	5. Chapter 5

-ALL OF ME-Chap 5-

(Gender Switch)

CAST:

Kyuhyun (Namja_20 Tahun)

Sungmin (Yeoja_22 Tahun)

Ryeowook (Yeoja_21 Tahun)

Yesung (Namja_26 Tahun)

**OTHERS**

**KYUMIN PUNYA SUPER JUNIOR, CERITA PUNYA AKU**

**JADI JANGAN DI COPY PASTE**

Entahlah hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, kata yang sanggup membuatnya seperti orang yang memenangkan lotre beribu-ribu lotre, kata yang sanggup membuat degup jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, kata yang membuat dadanya sesak tapi ia menikmatinya. Jawaban atas segala kekalutannya saat ia dekat dengan yeoja yang mempunyai senyuman manis bagai narkoba yang menjadi candu. Namja yang berambut ikal ini baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun menyukai ah... tidak mencintai yeoja itu dari pertemuan pertama mereka dan jawaban atas tindakan konyolnya mencium Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu di dalam mobilnya.

Tapi masih ada satu yang menjadi . Yeoja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya 2 tahun ini, sebenarnya dari awal memang Kyuhyun mencintai gadis itu, tapi itu sebelum bertemu dengan Sungmin. Perasaan nya begitu saja teralihkan saat pertama kali melihat Sungmin, apakah ini takdir? Kalau takdir kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin terlebih dulu? Sekarang Kyuhyun masih terikat hubungan dengan Ryeowook, apa dia harus pacaran diam-diam di belakang Ryeowook? Kalau pun begitu pasti akan ketahuan juga dan Ryeowook pasti akan membenci dirinya dan Sungmin sebagai sahabatnya Ryeowook.

Kita tidak tau akhirnya nanti akan seperti apa, biarlah waktu yang menjawab semua, menjawab bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, dan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Kembali lagi soal perlombaan, saat ini perlombaan sedang dihentikan sementara untuk memberi waktu juri menentukan siapa pemenang dari lomba ini, sekarang ke enam orang ini Yesung, Donghae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di cafe dekat gedung perlombaan. Suasana begitu kekeluargaan karna hadrinya Eunhyuk dan Donghae bagai pelawak ditengah-tengah mereka.

Tapi di antara mereka ada dua manusia berbeda gender yang sesekali saling lirik dan tersenyum manis, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, posisi mereka sangat mendukung dengan meja yang berbentuk segi panjang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk saling berhadapan,

"Minnie-ah apakah kau optimis akan menang di perlombaan ini?" tanya Donghae mengalih kan pembicaraan yang tidak jauh dari nada bercanda

"tentu saja, aku bahkan sangat bekerja keras pada saat membuat aransement lagu ini"

"iya, sampai melupakan jadwal makannya, saking 'bekerja keras'nya" sambung Yesung sambil mengangkat kedua tangan nya seperti membentuk tanda kutip

"ya seperti itulah, untuk bekerja keras kan harus butuh pengorbanan" Sungmin tersinggung sekaligus malu karna dari situlah awal pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun, pertemuan tidak sengaja yang berujung cinta

"oiya Minnie bukannya kau kemarin mengundang Siwon untuk menonton juga?" nama namja yang paling Kyuhyun tidak ingin dengar karna langsung membuatnya emosi, lihat bahkan Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis pada saat Eunhyuk menyebut nama Siwon

"Siwon? Yang suka dengan Kibum Sunbenim" tanya Ryeowook memastikan

"iya, kau ingat dia sangat bersemangat sekali mengejar cinta Kibum Eonnie" Eunhyuk menambahkan

"astaga! Jadi Siwon berhasil mendapat cinta Kibum Sunbenim?"

"iya, bahkan mereka baru memberitau kami pada saat mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun. Hebat bukan si kuda jelek itu" hey jadi Siwon bukan pacar Sungmin, jadi maksudnya Siwon saat memperkenalkan diri sebagai pacar Sungmin itu maksud nya apa? Apa Sungmin selingkuhannya Siwon? Kyuhyun ingin sekali menanyakan langsung pada Sungmin tapi di sini ada Ryeowook jadi ia simpan saja nanti kalau ada kesempatan baru ia tanyakan ke Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti wajah bingung Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya langsung merespon

"memang, saking hebatnya dia selalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai namjachingguku kalau ada namja yang dekat dengan ku dan dia tidak mengenalnya, bahkan kami hanya bersahabat dekat, Siwon terlalu protektif" Kyuhyun terkejut Sungmin seakan tau pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya langsung mendongkak dan tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas lega.

"masih saja kebiasaan kuda jelek itu, mengaku pacar yeodongsaeng ku. Kalau nanti Sungmin tidak punya pacar seumur hidup bagaimana? Dia mau bertanggung jawab?"

"ya oppa kau menyumpahi ku tidak punya pacar seumur hidup" dan dimulailah pertengkaran kecil yang pasti berujung Yesung yang mengalah karna jelas Yesung yang paling tua

"ya! Ya! Jangan memulai kita kembali ke gedung sepertinya pengumumanya akan keluar" Eunhyuk menengahi pertengkaran Yesung dan Sungmin karna dia tau yang menang pasti Sungmin. Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk kembali lagi kedalam gedung, yang pastinya Sungmin langsung berpisah dengan teman-temanya yang langsung kembali ke bangku penonton dengan perasaan berdebar menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi juara. Tapi mereka tidak tau kalau ternyata Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang untuk menyemangati yeoja yang sudah penuh mengisi hatinya

Sungmin jelas tidak tau dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya, Sungmin malah baru menyadari pada saat Kyuhyun ikut duduk di bangku yang Sungmin duduki sebelum naik ke panggung tadi

"kau mengikuti ku?" tanya Sungmin kaget bahwa ternyata Kyuhyun mengikutinya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya

"iya, maaf jika kau kaget" hening, suasananya menjadi kaku tidak sehangat tadi pada saat Sungmin belum naik ke atas panggung. Sungmin sebenarnya ingin menanyakan maksud dari Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya bingung sekaligus senang, kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggu Sungmin, kalimat yang membuatnya melayang tinggi.

"kau gugup Min-ah?" Kyuhyun akhirnya memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua, Kyuhyun sungguh risih dengan keheningan tadi dan risih dengan jantungnya yang makin menggila didekat Sungmin

"ya, sangat, aku sangat gugup" jawab Sungmin yang tidak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, karna Sungmin tau Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya. Sungmin sungguh tak tahan ingin menanyakan ini pada Kyuhyun sampai satu tindakan yang membuat sungmin kaget. Kyuhyun memegang tangannya lembut, ya Tuhan tidak sadarkah Kyuhyun bahwa jantung Sungmin rasanya ingin meledak

"jangan gugup, ada aku disini yang akan selalu menemanimu" astaga siapapun yang mendengar kalimat itu akan tersipu malu sama sepaerti Sungmin sekarang, pipinya sudah mulai merona demi apapun Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin gila dengan perlakuannya. Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya Sungmin menanyakan perihal Kyuhyun yang mengatakan kalimat itu

"kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tangan yang masih dipegang oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan nya dan makin memper erat pegangan tangan nya

"entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu rasanya seperti aku memenangkan hadiah lotre dan terbang tinggi, bahagia? Ya aku sangat bahagia, tapi maaf sebelumnya ingat tidak pada saat aku mengantarmu pulang dan kau tertidur dimobil?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Sungmin

"aku... aku mencium bibir mu pada saat kau tertidur, aku jga tidak tau apa yang mendorongku untuk mencium mu pada saat itu dan setelahnya jantungku berdebar aku pikir aku kelelahandan akan memeriksanya ke dokter. Tapi setelah aku pikirkan perasaan ini rasanya tidak asing untuk ku, apada saat aku jatuh cinta dengan Ryeowook dulu rasanya juga seperti ini tapi kali ini lebih indah" sambung Kyuhyun dengan senyum menawannya

"sejujurnya apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Maksud ku aku juga tidak memaksa mu untuk membalas perasaan ku" ada perasaan khawatir di diri Kyuhyun karna sedari tadi Sungmin tidak memberikan respon apapun bahkan terus menundukan kepalanya.

"aku... aku... juga tidak tau, aku pun juga merasakan setiap ada didekat mu jantungku serasa mau copot, dada ku merasa sesak tapi aku menikmati kesesakan itu, bahkan hati ku sakit saat melihatmu dengan Ryeowook bermesraan dengan nya. Aku pikir perasaan... ini salah kau masih bersama Ryeowook dan aku sahabatnya, aku tak mau kalau Ryeowook membenci ku. Tapi sungguh pada saat kau mengucapkannya aku senang, aku bahagia, tapi ini salah Kyuhyun-ah" jelas Sungmin yang akhir nya mau memberi penjelasan, ya ini memang salah Kyuhyun menyadari itu sebelumnya, ia juga menyadari resiko dibalik semua ini kalau mereka nekat untuk melanjutkan hubungan terlarang ini.

Keduanya akan dibenci bahkan akan dijauhkan oleh Ryeowook, bolehkah Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin akan membalasnya nanti? Keduanya dikagetkan dengan suara MC yang akan mengumunkan pemenang dari perlombaan dan mengharuskan peserta naik ke atas panggung

"seprtinya sudah saatnya, cha... naiklah aku akan mendukungmu, saranghae" Kyuhyun mengucapkan nya lagi kali ini dengan suara dan senyum menawannya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin

"baiklah, cepat sana kau kembali ke bangkumu nanti Ryeowook mencarimu" Sungmin juga membalas senyum Kyuhyun tapi tidak dengan pernyataan cintanya. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin belum mau membalasnya karena karna Kyuhyun masih terikat dengan yang lain

"siap boss" balas Kyuhyun disertai tangannya yang sedang hormat pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mulai berjalan kembali ke bangkunya benar kata Sungmin nanti bisa-bisa Ryeowook khawatir ia tidak mengikuti mereka setelah dari cafe.

** TBC**

**huuuaaaa segini dulu ya duhhh ide cerita nya tiba-tiba mentok, yang request KYUMIN momen itu sudah saya kabulkan. dan ternyata readers udah masuk bulan puasa terpaksa POOL PARTY nya di skip dulu ya ntar abis puasa baru aku publish sequelnya. ayooo di riview lagi monggo yang temen nya suka baca FF monggo di undang buat baca FF ini, soalnya aku takut FF ini di apus dri FFN, jangan jadi SILENT READERS ya**

**GOMAWO SARANGHAEEEEEEE...**


End file.
